This patent application claims priority based on Japanese patent application No. 2000-369902 filed on Dec. 5, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera having a receptacle for accommodating into the camera body thereof at least a portion of an information input/output part, such as, for example, an optical system, that projects from the camera body such that an image can be captured while the projecting portion of the information input/output part is housed in the receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portability of cameras has rapidly improved. Cameras, however, need an optical system of some size to maintain image quality. The portability of a retractable compact camera is improved by accommodating an optical system into the body of the camera by retracting the projecting portion of the optical system while not in use. In this case, however, the retractable mechanism itself interferes with making the camera compact. Both Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 10-4540 and 10-65780 disclose accommodating an optical system without employing a retractable mechanism.
However, the aforementioned conventional cameras suffer from the following shortcomings. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-4540 has a reflection part that is rotatable in front of the lens, thereby complicating the mechanisms around the lens. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-65780, a video camera part rotates with respect to a camera body and, therefore, there is a possibility that wires twisted by the rotation may be disconnected or detached.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera capable of preventing the foregoing difficulties or problems accompanying the conventional cameras.
According to the present invention, a camera includes a first part and a second part, the second part having substantially the same size as the first part. A hinge mechanism couples an end of the first part with an end of the second part, and allows the first part and the second part to pivot around the hinge mechanism such that the first part and the second part are folded over and aligned with each other to close. An information input/output part has at least one projecting part that is provided on and projects from the first part.
An accommodation part is provided on the second part for accommodating the projecting part of the information input/output part when the first part and the second part are folded over to close such that an image of a subject can be captured by the information input/output part while accommodated into the accommodation part.
In an aspect of the present invention, the information input/output part comprises an optical system for capturing the image of a subject. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the accommodation part comprises an aperture through which the image of a subject is captured by using the optical system while accommodated into the accommodation part. In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the accommodation part comprises a transparent member through which the image of a subject is captured by using the optical system while accommodated into the accommodation part. The transparent member may comprise a conversion lens.
The camera further includes an image capturing element having a vertical dimension of a receiving surface thereof substantially equal to a horizontal dimension of the receiving surface. The image of a subject captured by the optical system is converted into an electric signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, the camera further includes a communication unit for wireless communication and for transmitting an image obtained by the optical system. A display part is provided on the first part of the camera for displaying the image obtained via the optical system. The camera further includes a voice input part provided at an end of the second part spaced away from the hinge mechanism for inputting voice during the communication.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the information input/output part includes a voice output part for outputting voice. The voice output part projects beyond the projecting part of the information input/output part in an optical axis direction of the information input/output part. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the voice output part projects beyond the optical system in an optical axis direction of the optical system.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the camera further includes a barrel retaining the optical system and a movable member arranged around the barrel. The movable member moves between a first position where an end of the member projects beyond a tip of the barrel in an optical axis direction of the optical system and a second position where the end of the member is backward of the tip of the barrel in the optical axis direction thereof.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the camera further includes a barrel retaining the information input/output part and a movable member arranged around the barrel. The movable member moves between a first position where an end of the member projects beyond a tip of the barrel and a second position where the end of the member is backward of the tip of the barrel.
This summary of the present invention does not necessarily describe all necessary features so that the invention may also be a sub-combination of these described features.